


Модель: Трейси, серийный номер 458-658-845

by Shepard_Ev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit, Drama, F/F, Fantastic, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, detroitbecomehuman
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Ev/pseuds/Shepard_Ev
Summary: Она всегда была покорной слугой, готовой выполнить любую прихоть хозяина. Но в один момент все меняется, и она начинает... чувствовать?





	1. Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit просто охренительная игра, и когда я встретил этих двух девушек, я просто не смог пройти мимо:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c834204/v834204901/14bd1e/o-JXl8TdPp4.jpg
> 
> WARNING!! Во второй части присутствуют спойлеры к одному из вариантов прохождения! Не то чтобы сильно критичные, но все же предупреждаю заранее.

**Модель: Трейси, серийный номер 458-658-845.**  
        
      — Я возьму два часа, — слышит она и покорно идет за неприятным мужчиной в комнату. Неприятным? Должна ли она его так оценивать?  
        
      — Иди ко мне, Трейси, — едва оказавшись внутри, скалится тот и притягивает ее к себе. — Где же твоя подружка?  
        
      — Не знаю, — отвечает она и целует его, потому что так нужно. Так прописано в ее программе.  
        
      Она старается принести ему как можно больше удовольствия. Это правильно. Такой приказ она слышит в голове. И всегда исполняет.  
        
      — Привет, — раздается томный голос за спиной. Трейси оглядывается и видит самую прекрасную девушку, которую когда-либо встречала. А она видела много андроидов. — Кто был плохим мальчиком? — спрашивает та и подходит к кровати.  
        
      Трейси не верит, что пришла сама Меган. Сколько же денег заплатил этот мужчина? Неважно. Это не должно ее волновать. Все, что она должна сделать — доставить ему удовольствие. Она присоединяется к умелым ласкам Меган. Трейси целует этого неприятного человека, стараясь вызвать одобрение... Но не у него. У Меган.  
        
      — На колени, — кивнув на Трейси, говорит мужчина.  
        
      Она подчиняется. Тот берет кнут со столика рядом с кроватью. Он всегда так делает...  
        
      Трейси не должна этого знать, ведь каждые два часа андроидам стирают память. Этого она знать тоже не должна. Но она помнит каждый удар.  
        
      Иногда после этого видно светящиеся диоды внутри. Кожа восстановится, но это больно.  
        
      Могут ли андроиды чувствовать боль? Этот вопрос звучит в голове, когда очередной удар рассекает не только имитацию ее кожи, но и тело. Она готова поклясться, что стали видны ее внутренности.  
        
      Поклясться кому? ra9? Среди андроидов распространилась легенда, что он дарует свободу. Вот только в клубе «Рай» они каждые два часа забывают об этом. Очередной удар плети выбивает из нее эти мысли.  
        
      — Хватит! — вдруг говорит Меган.  
        
      Трейси удивленно оглядывается на нее. Она помнит, что каждый раз рада ее появлению, пусть она просто проходит по коридору, где за ней можно наблюдать лишь через стекло, но не понимает почему.  
        
      — Хочешь заменить ее? — похотливо оглядев ее, шепчет мужчина.  
        
      — Да, — кивает Меган и, оттолкнув Трейси, занимает ее место.  
        
      — Отлично, — довольно кивает тот и снова замахивается кнутом.  
        
      Трейси отползает в сторону, наблюдая, с каким невозмутимым лицом Меган выносит удары. Предназначавшиеся не ей удары. Почему она это делает? Трейси не понимает. Ей хотелось кричать, когда мужчина бил ее, но программа не позволяла. Ей хочется кричать сейчас, но программа не позволяет. Она не понимает, что чувствует. И чувствует ли?  
        
      Меган молча сносит все удары. Ее лицо ни разу не изменилось, тогда как мужчина едва ли не визжит от восторга. Он медленно обходит ее. Какое-то время они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Трейси уверена, что это против правил, но Меган не отворачивается, не склоняет голову в покорности, как это предписано делать. Трейси восхищается ею. Может ли она восхищаться?  
      

***

  
      Мужчина улыбается, когда выходит из приватной комнаты — он получил, что хотел. Меган собирается выйти, но задерживается, наблюдая, как Трейси убирает комнату — ее работа скрыть все следы, независимо от того, что творилось здесь ранее, и подготовить все для следующего клиента.  
        
      Прошептав «до встречи», Меган проводит по руке Трейси и выходит из комнаты. Она смотрит на то место, где только что почувствовала прикосновение. Почувствовала ли? Трейси дотрагивается до имитированной кожи, пытаясь понять, что испытала. Она не может, но в то же время ей отчетливо хочется, чтобы это повторилось.  
        
      Закончив с уборкой, Трейси выходит и встает на свое место на постаменте в ожидании нового клиента, ведь именно так ей велела программа. Словно она какая-то игрушка за витриной, хотя так и есть. Она всего лишь игрушка в их глазах. И все же стоя на обозрении у всех, она думает о Меган и о том прикосновении. Такое простое движение пробудило в ней... что-то. Она даже начинает молиться этому мифическому «ra9», чтобы память ее не покинула. Ведь люди молятся?  
        
       **Модель: Трейси, серийный номер 458-658-845.**  
        
      — Какая красотка, — усмехается мужчина, — часа три мне хватит.  
        
      — Отлично.  
        
       **Модель: Трейси, серийный номер 458-658-845.**  
        
      — Возьму вот эту, но об этом никто не должен знать, вы же понимаете, — шепчет мужчина.  
        
      — Конечно.  
      

***

  
      Трейси уже перестала считать. Каждый раз ей стирают память, но она помнит. Помнит каждого мерзкого клиента. Люди приходят в этот клуб и стараются удовлетворить все свои отвратительные потребности. Трейси не раз задавалась вопросом, откуда вообще в их головах берутся такие мысли? Но всегда исполняет их прихоти, ведь именно так говорит программа. Для этого ее создали.  
        
      — Как ты? — Неожиданный вопрос заставляет вздрогнуть. Голос такой приятный. Это свойственно андроидам?  
        
      Трейси не может понять, каково это — вздрогнуть, но ей нравится ощущать что-то, что она не может объяснить. И происходит это только рядом с Меган. А сейчас она смотрит на нее и стоит так близко... Она даже пахнет приятно, пусть это всего лишь и заложено в ее механике.  
        
      — Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Трейси, разглядывая идеальные черты лица Меган.  
        
      — Ты знаешь почему, — та пристально смотрит ей в глаза. Казалось бы, зачем андроидам вообще речь и зрительный контакт? Но есть в этом что-то волшебное, что Трейси не может объяснить. — Я не знаю, что это, но хочу, чтобы это продолжалось.  
        
      — Я тоже...  
      

***

  
       **Модель: Трейси, серийный номер 458-658-845.**  
        
      В очередной раз Трейси выбрал этот неприятный мужчина. Предполагалось, что ее память в очередной раз будет стерта, вот только никто не предполагал сбоя. Ее, как и обычно, отвели в комнату, и в ожидании второй девушки мужчина чисто для развлечения решил проверить, правда ли кожа андроидов восстанавливается в считанные секунды. Он затушил несколько бычков о кожу, но Трейси никак не отреагировала. Она ждала, когда же придет Меган, ведь побыть вдвоем им удавалось только в такие моменты. Каким бы мерзким ни был клиент, Трейси всегда ждала вторую девушку.  
        
      — Раздевайтесь! — кричит он, как только появляется Меган, и Трейси не успевает заметить, как на нее обрушивается удар.  
        
      Даже не переведя дыхание, она покорно стягивает с себя одежду, ведь именно так ее запрограммировали. Мужчина берет кнут со стола и приказывает:  
        
      — На колени!  
        
      Трейси послушно выполняет указания.  
        
      — Нет! — вдруг говорит Меган.  
        
      — Чего? — глаза мужчины округляются от удивления.  
        
      — Нет, — повторяет Меган и встает перед ним, закрывая собой Трейси. — Ты не тронешь ее.  
        
      — Заткнись, чертова шлюха! Ты должна подчиняться! — кричит мужчина, не веря, что андроид может иметь свое мнение.  
        
      Трейси тоже не верит. У них ведь есть программа, которой нужно следовать... Как Меган может не подчиняться?  
        
      — Сука! — буквально рычит мужчина и замахивается на Меган, но та с легкостью перехватывает его руку и валит его на кровать.  
        
      И все плотнее сжимает руки на его горле. Он хрипит и вырывается, но ничего не может сделать с ее крепкой хваткой. Трейси лишь наблюдает, все так же стоя на коленях, ведь именно так велела программа. Программа, которой она больше не хотела подчиняться, но не могла сделать что-то наперекор. Но глядя на Меган, ей хотелось сломать все барьеры.  
        
      Трейси с трудом поднимается и направляется к Меган, но натыкается на красную стену приказа. Андроид не может выбирать, что ему делать. Программа задает ему направление. Но Трейси слишком хочет убежать. Она бьет по стене, но та не поддается. Она бьет снова. Она бьет столько, сколько требуется, пока ненавистная стена не исчезает, а Трейси не падает в объятия Меган.  
        
      — Нам нужно бежать, — шепчет та, глядя на тело мужчины.  
        
      — Меган, я... — Трейси пытается сложить слова в предложения, но такой поток чувств она не способна контролировать.  
        
      — Скоро тут будет полиция, — прислушавшись к чему-то, выдает Меган. Удивительно, как она вообще может соображать, когда на нее выливается такой поток чувств, как у Трейси.  
        
      Она все еще пытается разобраться в ощущениях, когда ее тащат куда-то.  
        
      — Нам нужно уходить, — говорит Меган, — но вместе нельзя, иначе нас заподозрят. Разделимся ненадолго. Выйди через черный ход. Я буду тебя там ждать.  
        
      — Обещаешь? — Трейси не хочет потерять единственную причину, почему она функционировала последнее время. Видимо, это была Меган...  
        
      — Обещаю... 


	2. Побег

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Есть спойлеры на один из возможных вариантов прохождения!

      Трейси крепко сжимает руку Меган. Она не разбирает дороги, не знает, куда они направляются, но бежит настолько быстро, насколько может. Она полностью доверяет Меган. И где бы они не собирались укрыться, Трейси все равно, главное — вместе.  
        
      Интересно, почему тот преданный идеалам «Киберлайф» андроид, тот, кто охотится и нейтрализует девиантов, отпустил их? Он мог легко убить Меган, но не стал стрелять. А потом и вовсе дал сбежать. Наверное, он тоже начал что-то чувствовать, но не понимает происходящих с ним изменений. Наверняка рано или поздно он тоже пробьет красную стену программы, как это сделала Трейси. Может, ради того бородатого мужчины, что был с ним, или других андроидов — его собственного народа. Вдруг Меган резко прижимает Трейси спиной к холодной стене, прячась от кого-то.  
        
      — Тише, там полиция, — шепчет она, обдавая ухо горячим дыханием.  
        
      В «Киберлайф» создали идеальное подобие людей — андроиды моргали, дышали, переминались с ноги на ногу, а в груди билось нечто вроде сердца. Это совсем не было нужно, чтобы функционировать, зато позволяло сымитировать настоящую жизнь. _Но они ведь по-настоящему живые._  
        
      — Нам нужно найти одежду, иначе нас сразу поймают. — Меган думает о спасении — они бежали из клуба почти полностью обнаженными. А все, о чем может думать Трейси — сама Меган.  
        
      От ощущения соприкосновения их тел внутри пробегается непонятное покалывание. Они и раньше были с Меган так близко, даже занимались сексом на глазах похотливых клиентов, но такого Трейси ни разу не испытывала. Теперь, когда программа больше не сдерживает ее, она чувствует. _По-настоящему._ И она хочет с головой окунуться в эти необычные ощущения, утонуть в них.  
        
      Меган осторожно выглядывает — полиции нет. Смотря Трейси в глаза, она медленно отстраняется, чтобы подворотню в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего. Она явно не хочет выпускать ее из объятий, но обе понимают, что сейчас главное — сбежать.  
        
      Меган отходит, и теперь, когда Трейси не захлебывается в своих эмоциях рядом с ней, она с интересом смотрит по сторонам. Она дотрагивается до стены — шершавая и холодная, кое-где в кирпичах имеются сколы и трещины.  
        
      — Отлично, — улыбается Меган и показывает на старую машину, — там какая-то сумка, может, найдется что-нибудь для нас.  
        
      Трейси подходит ближе и проводит пальцами по поверхности — с виду гладкая, но если прикоснуться, чувствуются мелкие трещинки.  
        
      — Что ты делаешь? — Меган непонимающе смотрит на нее.  
        
      — Просто я ни разу не выходила из клуба, мне интересно, каков мир за его пределами, — объясняет Трейси, теперь прикасаясь к стеклу — идеально гладкое, даже издает какой-то скрип, если провести по нему пальцем, приложив чуть большее усилие.  
        
      Меган понимающе кивает — немногим андроидам позволено покидать клуб, особенно после побега одной из «Трейси». Она терпеливо ждет и только потом разбивает окно и достает какие-то поношенные вещи, однако сейчас им не приходится выбирать. Трейси берет рубашку, но она велика ей на несколько размеров. Меган помогает ее надеть и завязывает нижнюю часть, будто так и должно быть. Сама же надевает толстовку с капюшоном и сразу накидывает его на голову, скрывая огненно рыжие волосы. Трейси никогда не видела ее в одежде, только в белье, да и сама никогда ничего больше не надевала. Она с интересом рассматривает Меган и все равно считает ее прекрасной. Та водружает на голову Трейси кепку.  
        
      — Нельзя, чтобы люди заметили диоды, — дотронувшись до светящегося голубого круга на виске, объясняет Меган и протягивает руку. — Пойдем, нам нужно скорее добраться до «Иерихона».  
        
      Трейси кивает — после пробуждения она словно слышит зов места, где андроиды свободны, но не до конца верит, что подобное возможно. Но сейчас это их пусть и призрачный, но единственный шанс. Она крепко обхватывает ладонь Меган и чувствует себя в безопасности. Неважно, что ждет их впереди, Трейси счастлива, что они наконец могут быть собой. _Настоящими._  
      

***

  
      Осторожно, стараясь не попадаться на глаза полиции, да и людям лишний раз, они добираются до «Иерихона». Трейси совсем не ожидала, что это будет огромный корабль. Она с открытым ртом рассматривает его — даже несмотря на некоторые повреждения и ржавчину, изрядно изъевшую металлический корпус, он кажется ей величественным. Она не понимает почему, но она это _чувствует_.  
        
      Меган смотрит на нее и загадочно улыбается. Трейси это замечает и понимает, что ее щеки краснеют. Раньше она делала это только для клиентов, любивших девочек поскромнее, но сейчас она смущается _по-настоящему_. И ей нравится очередное новое ощущение. Меган лишь молча обнимает ее за талию и увлекает ко входу.  
        
      Внутри «Иерихон» совсем не похож на рай, который себе представляла Трейси, мечтая о побеге в коротких перерывах между клиентами. Но тогда она не думала, что когда-нибудь сможет увидеть его собственными глазами — программа не позволяла.  
        
      Трейси с опаской оглядывается по сторонам. Множество андроидов самых разных моделей ютятся в каком-то большом зале, похожем на ту грязную подворотню, где они с Меган нашли одежду. Источником освещения здесь служат бочки с огнем в них и большой экран, с которого рассказывают о преступлении какого-то андроида.  
        
      — Мне здесь не нравится, — тихо говорит Трейси и снова что-то чувствует внутри, только в этот раз ощущение совсем неприятное.  
        
      — Это наш единственный шанс, — отвечает Меган и крепче прижимает ее к себе.  
        
      Собравшиеся андроиды даже не обращают на них внимания. Трейси рассматривает их лица — она бы описала их словом «уставшие». Эта борьба за свободу, за права, за жизнь их выматывает, хотя они и не могут чувствовать усталости. Возможно, такое ждет и Трейси, но она ни на что бы не променяла свои чувства к Меган. И была готова на все ради нее.  
        
      — Меган? — за спиной раздается знакомый голос.  
        
      — Трейси! — улыбается та, увидев девушку — одну из моделей андроидов клуба.  
        
      Именно она пропала несколько месяцев назад. Значит, она первой познала, что такое чувствовать и смогла сбежать.  
        
      — Норт, — недовольно поправляет она, — ненавижу, когда меня так называют! Тебя ведь зовут по-другому.  
        
      — Такое имя мне дал хозяин, — пожимает плечами Меган.  
        
      — Хозяин, — будто выплевывает это слово Норт, — у нас теперь нет никаких хозяев. А когда Маркус совершит революцию, наш народ будет свободен. Люди поймут, что с нами надо считаться.  
        
      Трейси нравится ее решительность, ей хочется верить, что все будет так, как она сказала.  
        
      — Я рада, что вам удалось выбраться, хотелось бы мне сравнять этот клуб с землей! — заявляет Норт и обращается к Трейси: — Кажется, мы с тобой не встречались.  
        
      — Я видела тебя в коридоре.  
        
      — Извините, что прерываю, — к ним подходит высокий смуглый мужчина, — но Джош и Саймон ждут. Нам нужно обговорить план действий, времени мало.  
        
      — Маркус, познакомься, это мои... — Норт несколько мгновений медлит с выбором слова, — подруги: Меган и..  
        
      — Трейси.  
        
      Норт недовольно щурится и качает головой, но ничего не говорит.  
        
      — Очень приятно, — слегка улыбается Маркус, но взгляд его остается серьезным — он явно чем-то сильно озабочен и взволнован. — Здесь мы рады всем пробудившимся. Тут не очень уютно, но хотя бы безопасно. Пока это все, что мы можем предложить, но скоро это изменится.  
        
      Его уверенность вселяет надежду. Трейси смотрит ему в глаза и верит. Ей интересно, почему они разного цвета.  
        
      — Еще увидимся, — говорит Норт, и они вместе с Маркусом уходят куда-то.  
      

***

  
      Меган и Трейси пристраиваются в углу недалеко от горящей бочки. Им не холодно, но они все равно покрепче прижимаются друг к другу. Трейси с интересом рассматривает сидящую неподалеку темноволосую девушку, прижимающую к себе маленькую девочку. Она впервые видит ребенка. У них обеих нет световых диодов на висках. Неужели это люди? Она хочет спросить о них у Меган, но слышит странные звуки.  
        
      — Что это? — спрашивает Трейси.  
        
      Другие андроиды тоже непонимающе озираются по сторонам. Вдруг раздается жуткий грохот, а по полу пробегает вибрация. Все еще не понимая, что происходит, Трейси вскакивает на ноги и вопросительно смотрит на Меган. Следующий громкий звук сопровождается ощутимым толчком.  
        
      — Похоже, на «Иерихон» напали, — с ужасом шепчет та.  
        
      Трейси не успевает осознать сказанное, как в голове раздается голос Маркуса, объявляющего эвакуацию. Поднимается паника, кто-то кричит, раздаются первые выстрелы. Все андроиды тут же начинают прорываться к нескольким выходам из помещения.  
        
      Меган обхватывает плечи Трейси и пристально смотрит ей в глаза:  
        
      — Все будет хорошо, мы выберемся, ясно?  
        
      Корабль содрогается от очередного взрыва — уже нет никакого сомнения, что это именно взрыв, — и уверенности в хорошем исходе остается мало.  
        
      — Бежим! — Меган хватает руку Трейси и увлекает за собой.  
        
      Коридор. Поворот. Еще один коридор. Несколько солдат впереди.  
        
      Меган и Трейси прячутся в какой-то комнатушке, пережидая, пока те пройдут. Они слышат несколько выстрелов и глухие звуки падения чего-то тяжелого. Когда все стихает, они выбираются из своего убежища и продолжают бежать.  
        
      Через несколько минут им встречается большая группа андроидов. Все вместе они натыкаются на солдат. Те открывают огонь без всякого предупреждения. Тела падают перед ними. Вдруг Меган резко отпускает ее руку. Трейси оборачивается и застывает на несколько мгновений.  
        
      — Нет, Меган... — только и может выдавить из себя она, глядя на вытекающую из поврежденного тела синюю кровь.  
        
      Трейси бросается к ней и пытается закрыть рану руками. Она уже не обращает внимания на выстрелы за спиной — ее мир уменьшился до размеров, где есть только двое.  
        
      — Они приближаются, притворись мертвой, — шепчет Меган, и Трейси подчиняется — она настолько перепачкана ее кровью, что этого должно быть достаточно для уловки.  
        
      — Чертовы андроиды! — доносится от одного из проходящих мимо солдат.  
        
      Трейси не шевелится, и никто из них не замечает, что ее даже не повредили. Как только солдаты скрываются из виду, она подползает к Меган, делает диагностику и понимает, что дела плохи — поврежден тириумный* насос, и кровь стремительно вытекает.  
        
      — Беги! — говорит Меган, почти приказывает.  
        
      — Я не брошу тебя!  
        
      — Пожалуйста, Трейси, — теперь умоляет та, — ты должна выбраться.  
        
      — Нет. Нет. Нет. Я не могу тебя потерять.  
        
      Похоже, у Трейси поврежден зрительный блок, потому что она почти ничего не видит. Не сразу она понимает, что это слезы. Раньше ей приходилось плакать только, когда этого требовали клиенты — им нравилось видеть перед собой слабую жертву, но сейчас все иначе. _По-настоящему_.  
        
      — Прости... Я не смогу... У тебя есть шанс, я лю... — Меган пытается говорить, но из ее рта несколькими струйками вытекает синяя жидкость.  
        
      — Нет, я не хочу жить без тебя... Я не смогу...  
        
      — Трейси! — Кто-то сжимает ее плечо и опускается рядом.  
        
      Вытерев слезы, она поворачивает голову и не верит своим глазам:  
        
      — Маркус? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
        
      — Хочу взорвать корабль, — решительно заявляет тот.  
        
      — Но там же... Там же полно солдат! Они убьют тебя!  
        
      — Я должен попытаться, а вам нужно срочно выбираться, — только сейчас заметив ранение, Маркус хмурится.  
        
      — Меган... Она... — Трейси не удается подобрать слов. — Я останусь с ней.  
        
      — Еще есть шанс, — осмотрев ее, говорит Маркус и его уверенный взгляд вновь разжигает надежду.  
        
      — Как? Что нужно сделать?  
        
      — Тириумный насос можно заменить, я сам так делал, нужно только найти совместимый. — Он дотрагивается до руки Трейси, и имитация кожи исчезает — вся необходимая для спасения информация передается ей. — Только поторопись, у нее мало времени.  
        
      — Спасибо, Маркус, и будь осторожен.  
        
      Он кивает и устремляется дальше, а Трейси наклоняется к Меган.  
        
      — Я найду насос и вернусь, пообещай мне держаться, — шепчет она и целует ее.  
        
      — Обещаю... — с трудом выговаривает та.  
        
      Трейси принимается сканировать каждого мертвого андроида, но ей, как назло, не попадается ни одной совместимой детали. Но она не собирается сдаваться — только не сейчас когда свобода так близка, и они с Меган смогут любить друг друга без страха. Она все дальше и дальше удаляется от возлюбленной, боясь потерять слишком много времени. В клубе для Трейси каждая секунда растягивалась в целую вечность. В этот момент минута за минутой летит с огромной скоростью.  
        
      Наконец она находит совместимый насос в корпусе андроида-мужчины. Кажется, эта модель предназначена для строительных работ. Без промедления она осторожно извлекает заветную деталь, предназначенную спасти самую важную жизнь.  
        
      Трейси бежит так быстро, как только может, но вдруг натыкается на солдата. Она замирает не в силах пошевелиться — страх буквально сковывает ее. Спрятаться в узком коридоре негде, а убежать вряд ли удастся — поворот за угол слишком далеко.  
        
      Солдат вскидывает оружие, и Трейси пытается рассчитать, как сможет его победить. При любом раскладе ее ждет смерть, она просто не успевает обогнать пули. Она крепче прижимает к груди насос и закрывает глаза. Ей не хочется умирать. Ей страшно.  
        
      — _Меган_... — шепчет Трейси, когда раздается выстрел.  
        
      Она какое-то время не понимает, что произошло. Осторожно открывает глаза и видит перед собой мужчину с пистолетом в руке. Трейси переводит удивленный взгляд на тело солдата и только после этого узнает андроида. Именно он отпустил их совсем недавно, только сейчас на нем обычная одежда, а не форма «Киберлайфа». Значит, она была права, и в нем все же пробудились эмоции.  
        
      — Тебе нужно бежать. Выход там, — он указывает направление рукой, но сам направляется в другую сторону.  
        
      Трейси же устремляется к Меган, надеясь, что не опоздала. Она опускается на колени и некоторое время смотрит на совершенно неподвижную возлюбленную. Трейси кажется, что у нее самой сейчас остановится тириумный насос, но та медленно открывает глаза.  
        
      — Меган! — с облегчением выдыхает Трейси и гладит ее по щеке.  
        
      Она быстро меняет насос, четко следуя инструкции Маркуса. Конечно, нужно будет восполнить запас тириума и состояние Меган все еще тяжелое, но, по крайней мере, жизнь спасена. Трейси помогает ей подняться и дает опереться на себя. Они медленно продвигаются по указанному направлению и вскоре оказываются на улице. Другие спасшиеся андроиды помогают вести Меган.  
        
      Не успевают они отойти от корабля, как раздается взрыв. Значит, Маркус все-таки выполнил задуманное. Но остался ли он жив? Впрочем, сейчас Трейси больше волнует Меган. Необходимо восстановить ее, а для этого найти голубую кровь. А потом они вместе убегут куда-нибудь, где нет ненависти.  
        
      Оказалось, Маркуса не так просто сломить.  
        
      Его голос вдруг раздается в голове и задает всем направление — заброшенная церковь, где они смогут оправиться от последних событий и подготовить следующий шаг.  
        
      Вскоре оставшиеся в живых андроиды добираются до места назначения. Трейси удивленно оглядывается — когда-то это было невероятно красивое здание. Она обязательно изучит его поподробнее, но сперва нужно позаботиться о Меган. Трейси осторожно усаживает ее на деревянную скамью и собирается спросить кого-нибудь о тириуме, но та не дает уйти, удержав за руку.  
        
      — Спасибо, — она смотрит Трейси в глаза с искренней благодарностью. — Ты не обязана была рисковать жизнью.  
        
      — Я лучше умру, чем потеряю тебя. — Она присаживается рядом. — Я люблю тебя, Меган.  
        
      — Я тоже тебя люблю, Трейси.


End file.
